Audience measurement of media, such as content, advertisements, etc. presented via a computer, tablet, smartphone, television and/or radio, is often carried out by monitoring media exposure of panelists that are statistically selected to represent particular demographic groups. Audience measurement companies, such as The Nielsen Company (US), LLC, enroll households and/or persons to participate in measurement panels. By enrolling in these measurement panels, the households and/or persons agree to allow the corresponding audience measurement company to monitor their exposure to media presentations, such as media output via a television, a radio, a computer, etc. Using various statistical methods, the media exposure data collected from the panel is processed to determine the size and/or demographic composition of the audience for media of interest. The audience size and/or demographic information is/are valuable to, for example, advertisers, broadcasters, content providers, manufacturers, retailers, product developers, etc. For example, audience size and/or audience demographic composition information may be a factor in the placement of advertisements, in valuing commercial time slots during particular programs and/or generating ratings for media.